This invention relates generally to cutting and more particularly to removing unused thread from a spool.
Nylon and other types of thread are commonly used in the production of carpet. The thread is supplied to carpet making machinery from large spools. Substantially all of the thread is used from the spool, however, a small portion of unused thread still remains on the spool at the time it is replaced by another spool which contains a replenished supply of thread. Since these spools are to be rewound with a replenished supply of thread, the small portion of unused thread must be removed from the spool before the spool can be rewound.
Removal of the unused thread must be accomplished with the least amount of damage to the spools so as to prolong re-use of the spools. It is difficult to avoid damaging the spools since cutting devices are commonly used to remove the thread from the spools. Accomplishing the thread removal automatically by the use of machinery is preferable but it is difficult since through re-use, the spools gradually change shape and therefore the machinery must be adaptable to the changing shapes.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.